


Melora's Meadow

by waywardadmiral



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardadmiral/pseuds/waywardadmiral
Summary: Vax is always looking for a way to annoy his sister, and this time he lands on getting her an extravagant bouquet of flowers as a get well soon gift for getting her tonsils taken out. After making his way down to the flower shop and laying his eyes on Keyleth, his day is completely changed.





	Melora's Meadow

“She’s just getting her tonsils out, you don’t need to be so dramatic” Percy sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. 

“Of course I have to be dramatic! Have you met us?” The black haired man laughed, pulling his hair into a ponytail. Vax grinned at his sister’s fiance as he pulled his hair through the elastic band. 

“Don’t worry Freddy, I’ll be back before she even wakes up!” Vax finger gunned toward Percy, gave him a little wink and left the waiting room. Percy let out another deep sigh, sinking further into his chair. He loved both Vex and Vax dearly but sometimes they were exhausting.

 

The rhythm in his headphones matched up to his steps perfectly. Vax made his way down the steps of the hospital and onto the sidewalk of the main road. It was a Tuesday morning, not quite early enough for people to be going to work, not quite late enough for people to be heading for lunch leaving the streets pretty empty. The flower shop wasn’t too far of a way down the road. It made sense for it to be so close to the hospital. There’s no way Vax was the first person to make the trek to and from to get flowers. That’s what you do when people have surgery right? You get them flowers? Or at least that’s what you do when you want to pick on your sister for her tonsillitis. 

Looking both ways before crossing, because even though he was a shit head, he was a cautious shit head, Vax headed to Melora’s Meadow. The door chimed and a fiery haired women turned around with a bright smile.

“Hi! Welcome!” Her eyes were a bright green and her smile left Vax speechless. One of his earbuds fell out and he stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open a little. The lady behind the desk tilted her head a little and gave a sheepish wave. Vax lifted his hand slowly and waved back before ducking behind one of the displayed to recompose himself. He pulled his other earbud out and wrapped them up, tucking them in his pocket. He took a deep breath and kept walking around the store, pretending to look at the different things they had in stock. The store had a few different kinds of displays, some were prepackaged bouquets for people to grab and go, there were sections of house plants as well as plants for an outdoor garden. Vax took a second to admire the succulents before turning the corner to make his way back toward the main counter.

Vax made his way toward the counter. Behind it there was a rather large back area with more types of flowers than Vax had ever seen! He, of course, had bought his share of flowers in the past but he hadn’t dealt with anything past the standard roses for Valentine’s Day. This was kind of overwhelming.

Vax was a step or two away from the counter when the girl turned around to look at him. He was close enough now to read her name tag, Keyleth. He had never heard of anything quite like it but at the same time, it fit her perfectly. She tucked a piece of hair dangling in front of her face behind her ear and smiled again, not quite as big this time, but still as breathtaking.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a sweet tone.

“Yeah, actually, there’s a special flower language right?” Vax asked, a little uncertainty in his voice. He wasn’t ready for his shitty joke to his sister to end up putting him face to face with a beautiful redhead.

“Oh yes, absolutely there is! What are you trying to say?” Keyleth replied, seemingly excited at the possibility of putting a specialized bouquet together. She got requests sometimes for flower language pieces but they are mostly just love stuff. ‘A bouquet for someone you had a fight with but still love’, ‘a bouquet for a 5 year anniversary’, ‘a bouquet for a first date’, there were only so many ways you could put roses, chrysanthemums, and tulips together before you get bored.

“Is there a way to say get well soon but you’re also a shit head?” Vax asked in complete seriousness, which took Keyleth off guard. She broke out into a laugh, bringing the back of her hand up to cover her mouth. Vax let a smile crack across his face, hearing her laugh.

“Oh goodness!” She let out, after her laugh calmed down. “I can certainly try!” Keyleth laughed before turning around to look at the flowers they had in stock. She looked past the first row of bright reds and pinks, the easy pleasing love flowers. “I’ll be right back,” She yelled over her shoulder before practically sprinting around the back area looking at the stock. Vax watched as she bounced from basket to basket, every once in a while stopping and laughing to herself as she went. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she went around.

Keyleth grabbed a bundle of purple flowers with small petals and placed them on the counter in front of Vax. She lingered only for a moment before turning around and getting back into the swing of things before grabbing another flower. This time it was a soft pink globe of feathery petals. In her other hand she grabbed a handful of green grass with white bulbs drooping from the tips. 

Grinning, she walked back up to the counter and placed all three plants on a special decorative piece of paper before wrapping them up in a cone.

“Okayokayokay,” she said, the space between the words missing, her excitement showing through. “The grass with the little bulbs, this is quaking grass! These are used to show agitation, oh and these purple ones, the geraniums, these mean both true friend and stupidity, and of course, peonies, those mean get well soon!” Her sentence was punctuated with a small giggle, finally looking back up at Vax. 

He hadn’t even looked down at the flowers when she was pointing them out, he was too busy admiring her features. He was tracing her freckles with his eyes, and watching the way she smiled through her words when she spoke. A small blush formed in his cheeks. Their eyes met as she finished explaining all of the different meanings before blushing herself and tucking her hair, which had come loose, back behind her ear again. 

“Um, are these okay?” Keyleth asked sheepishly.

“Oh yeah! Definitely!” Vax said, pulling himself together. Keyleth set the flowers down on the counter and stepped over to the cash register. She punched in a few numbers and a total flashed on the small screen facing Vax.

“That’ll be $19.99,” Keyleth tells him, not looking up from the register.

“Yeah sure!” Vax responds before searching his pockets for his wallet. Even though he keeps his wallet in the same place every day, he checked every pocket before getting to the right one, which just made him seem like even more of a flustered idiot that he already looked. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to her, taking the flowers and leaving the shop before she could even say anything.

“But your penny…” Keyleth tried to call after him, her voice trailing off as the door chimed once more as he exited the building.

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Vex practically throwing her keys onto the table as she walked into her apartment. Her brother, her twin brother who she loves and couldn’t live without, was an absolute asshole. The one place left in her apartment that wasn’t  _ covered _ in flowers now had a nice bouquet of yellow and pink flowers and the sight of them made her more angry than she had been in a very long time.

“I know this looks bad, but I’m sure he has a reasonable explanation for his,” Percy chimed in from behind her as he finally got a look at the new addition to their garden of an apartment. 

After putting her coat on the back of the loveseat near the door, Vex stomped her way to the newest addition to their nightmare to see if this one had a note of some kind or some indication of where it was from. Most of the flowers got put into vases or cups when Vax dropped them off but they had fully run out of any kind of vessel for the damn blooms at this point. This bouquet was wrapped in paper, paper that had the name of the establishment printed on the inside.

“Melora’s Meadow? That place near the hospital?” Percy commented, reading over her shoulder. “Oh right, this started with your tonsils…” Without saying another word Vex picked her jacket and keys back up and slammed the door behind her. Percy whipped around but was too late to talk his fiance out of storming down to the shop and raising hell. He sighed and picked up the new flowers. “It’s not your fault she doesn’t like you, I think you’re beautiful,” He said quietly to the flowers.

 

The door of Melora’s Meadow chimed as a well dressed black haired woman stormed in. Keyleth was taken by surprise by the shear look of anger on her face. A flower shop was not usually the place to see angry people, it was more the place for people to buy things to try to make up for the anger they had caused. 

“You!” Vex said making her way right up to the counter. She hadn’t even taken in her surroundings before pointing accusingly at Keyleth. It wasn’t until she stopped walking that she noticed the fiery red hair and freckles that adorned her face.

“Oooh,” She said to herself quietly, dropping her finger. “Oh I see,” Vex said nodding to herself. Of course her apartment was filled with flowers. 

“There’s a man who comes in her, he looked just like me,” Vex said, her voice a completely different tone than it had been when she first burst through the door. Keyleth nodded, her mouth slightly agape, still stunned by this woman coming in like a hurricane.

“Two things about him. One,” She said holding up one finger, as if saying the number one wouldn’t be enough to get her point across, “you are not allowed to sell him anymore flowers for the foreseeable future! I do not have anymore room in my apartment for anymore of your bouquets! Even though they are quite lovely dear, good job on that. And two,” holding up a second finger, “he absolutely has a crush on you, but he’s too much of an idiot to say anything.” Vex motioned for Keyleth to hand her one of the message cards and a pen. Vex jotted something down and handed it to Keyleth. The stunned girl slowly lifted her hand to take the card. 

“Now dear, do make sure you give him a call, yeah?” Vex said with a smile and a wink before strutting out of the store. Keyleth watched her leave and after a moment looked down at the card. It read “Vax’ildan 555-8974” with three small hearts scribbled after the number. Keyleth blinked a few times, looked back at the door, and back down at the card before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and opened up a new message. 

‘Um, hello. It’s Keyleth, from the flower shop, I think I just met your sister,’ she typed out. She hesitated for a second before pressing send.

Vax felt his phone vibrate and was stunned to read the message from the girl he had visited about twice a week for the last month.

“She is wonderful but god she really is an asshole,” Vax said to himself with a smile. What would he even do without his dear sister?


End file.
